


При свете полной луны

by bitari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Ночь. Луна. Обнаженная красавица-вампирша. Думаете, это романтично?Написано для WTF Vampires 2018
Relationships: Вампирша/человек
Kudos: 3





	При свете полной луны

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: karla90, |Chaos Theory|

Она всегда приходит, когда я начинаю засыпать. Именно в тот момент — ни раньше, ни позже, — когда сознание балансирует на грани между сном и явью. Я закрываю глаза всего на мгновение, и тут же щеки касается легчайшее дуновение сквозняка.

Она здесь.

Стоит у моей постели, перламутрово сияя обнаженной кожей в свете полной луны.

Я пытался не спать в эти дни месяца: пил кофе по вечерам, принимал энергетики, устраивал дневную сиесту... ничего не помогало. Рано или поздно организм меня предавал. Веки начинали опускаться, мышцы наливались сонной тяжестью, и появлялась Она. Серебро, рябина, символы веры и прочие народные средства от Неё не помогают — мои потуги защититься ей смешны.

Однажды я попробовал испортить Ей удовольствие, приняв снотворное и предоставив Ей в распоряжение бесчувственную тушку. Больше так не экспериментирую: кошмар, от которого невозможно проснуться — это ад. Перелом двух ребер, обнаруженный поутру, был всего лишь слабым отголоском, напоминанием о пережитом, не более.

Она смотрит на меня. Едва заметно улыбается, обнажая кончики клыков. Проводит подушечками изящных пальчиков по моей щеке в пародии на ласку. Меня ошпаривает леденящим холодом от головы до пят. Сердце пропускает удар. Горло стискивает привычный спазм. Конечности цепенеют. Я не могу двигаться, не могу оказать сопротивление, не могу даже шептать. Всё, что она позволяет мне — беззвучно шевелить губами.

Она улыбается полными, ярко-красными губами и садится мне на лицо. Чуть покачивает бедрами в такт движениям моих губ и языка, придавливая сильнее, не позволяя сделать ни глотка кислорода и приподнимается, только когда я начинаю совсем задыхаться. Иногда она гладит меня по лицу. Касается острыми ногтями сомкнутых век. Стирает бессильные слёзы, стекающие по щекам.

Ей нравится, когда я плачу.

Сегодня Она пахнет сырой землей и склизкими, перепревшими осенними листьями. Я изо всех сил пытаюсь сдержать тошноту: если она заметит рвотные позывы, то станет сдерживаться специально и будет мучать меня всю ночь, не позволяя ни минутной передышки. Максимально абстрагируюсь от ощущений и тщательно вылизываю прохладные мокрые складки, рисую круги кончиком напряженного языка, посасываю клитор, толкаюсь в ледяное нутро.

Наконец, вечность спустя, она содрогается, едва не сломав мне шею, и поднимается, оставив мое лицо в покое.

Откидывает в сторону одеяло и запускает пальцы мне в трусы. Иногда, в игривом настроении, она дрочит мой член до тех пор, пока я не кончу. Но к счастью, не сегодня. Сегодня этой пытки не будет. Она властно раздвигает мои ноги и впивается удлинившимися клыками в артерию на внутренней стороне бедра.

Мне страшно. Мне больно. Мне жгуче, мучительно стыдно. Я одновременно боюсь и почти надеюсь на то, что однажды она выпьет меня до смерти.

Я чувствую позорное облегчение, когда она исчезает и я могу провалиться в сон без сновидений. Все кончено. Я в безопасности до тех пор, пока она не захочет меня снова.


End file.
